memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Nouri
|birthplace = Washington, DC, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = |characters = Syrran }} Michael Nouri in Washington, DC, is an actor of Iraqi descent who played Syrran (also known as Arev) in the fourth season episode . Three costumes, including the one from the opening scene, his regular one, and a distressed version of his latest were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. A graduate of Emerson College in Boston, Massachusetts, Nouri began acting in the late 1960s. He became best known for his role as Jennifer Beals' boyfriend in the popular 1983 film Flashdance. He also gave a notable performance as "Tom Beck" in the 1987 science fiction film The Hidden, for which he received a Saturn Award nomination from the Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films. Wren T. Brown, guest star William Boyett, and fellow Enterprise guest actor Larry Cedar. Cedar also starred with Nouri in The Hidden. Nouri began acting on television with a role on the soap opera Somerset from 1974 through 1975. Other Star Trek performers he co-starred with during his time on this show included Bibi Besch, Barry Jenner, and Mark Lenard. Nouri went on to become a regular on another soap opera, Search for Tomorrow, from 1975 through 1978. This was followed in 1979 with a role in the TV mini-series The Last Convertible, co-starring Kim Darby. Nouri played the lead role as notorious gangster "Lucky Luciano" in the 1981 mini-series The Gangster Chronicles. Kenneth Tigar and Jonathan Banks were also among the cast of this series, which was later edited into a feature film called Gangster Wars. In 1983, he again worked with his Somerset co-star Bibi Besch in the TV movie Secrets of a Mother and Daughter. He also played the title role of Sprague in an unsold pilot the following year, co-starring James Cromwell. And in 1986, he co-starred with Terry O'Quinn in the TV movie Between Two Women. Throughout the 1990s, Nouri appeared in such B-movie-type films as Little Vegas (1990, with Bruce McGill), Captain America (1991, with Ronny Cox and Bill Mumy), Inner Sanctum II (1994, with David Warner), and Hologram Man (1995, with Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr. and Derek McGrath). From 1992 through 1995, he co-starred with Suzie Plakson in the sitcom Love & War. He also began to make guest appearances for episodic television, including Touched by an Angel and shows from the ''Law & Order'' franchise. He continued to making guest appearances on such shows as The Practice, The West Wing, Without a Trace (with Enrique Murciano), and Cold Case (with Tracy Middendorf). More recent film credits include Finding Forrester (2000, with F. Murray Abraham and Matt Malloy), The Terminal (2004, with Jude Ciccolella), and Last Holiday (2006). He was also among the many Trek performers to appear in the acclaimed 2001 TV movie 61* (portraying Joe DiMaggio). His co-stars in this movie include Seymour Cassel, Robert Costanzo, Charles Esten, Bob Gunton, Robert Joy, Christopher McDonald, Bruce McGill, Dell Yount, and Enterprise star Connor Trinneer. And in 2002, he co-starred with Marina Sirtis in the independent sci-fi thriller Terminal Error. Of late, he is probably best recognized by television audiences for his recurring role as "Dr. Neil Roberts" on The O.C. (with Melinda Clarke), a role he played from 2004 to 2007, and as Mossad Director Eli David, Ziva David's father on the long-running CBS series NCIS (with Rudolf Martin appearing earlier in the series, and in archive footage with Nouri, as Eli's son Ari Haswari). Other Trek performers who appeared in episodes of the latter with Nouri included Brett Rickaby, Stoney Westmoreland, Stan Ivar, and Javier Grajeda. In the tenth and thirteenth seasons, his character's successor as Director was played by Sirtis. External links * * de:Michael Nouri es:Michael Nouri Category:Performers Category:ENT performers